memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Prelude
(Malibu DS9) | miniseries = Hearts and Minds | writer = Mark A. Altman | penciller = Rob Davis | inker = Terry Pallot | letterer = Patrick Owsley | colorist = | editor = Mark Paniccia | omnibus = Malibu DS9, Issue 9 | published = June 1994 | pages = 4 | publisher = Malibu Comics | format = | printed = | date = 2370 | stardate = 47295.4 }} "Prelude" was the second story feartue in Malibu DS9, Issue 9, part of Malibu Comics' 1994 series of DS9 comics. "Prelude" consisted of 4 pages of story by Mark Altman. The art was penciled by Rob Davis and inked by Terry Pallot, with Mark Paniccia credited as editor. Summary After taking aboard supplies and replacement crew at Deep Space 9, the Klingon warship, , begins a scientific mission in the Gamma Quadrant. After visiting several planets including Keltara and Caldonia III, Commander Krek learns of the legends surrounding vessels which disappear in an area in Sector G17 known as "the Abyss". With a desire for battle and glory, Krek takes the K'Tang into "the Abyss" and is attacked by a Cardassian ''Galor''-class warship commanded by Gul Marel. With the K'Tang s weapons systems disabled she is soon overpowered and destroyed by the Cardassian vessel. Fortunately, the K'Tang was able to launch a message buoy to warn of the attack. Log entries *;Station log: stardate 47295.4. Commander Benjamin Sisko reporting. : The Klingon ship ''K'Tang is preparing to depart DS9 on a scientific mission in the Gamma Quadrant after receiving their remaining personnel transfers. With the exception of the usual problems accompanying a Klingon visit, all is quiet on the station.'' *;Report to Gowron, Sector G17. Captain Krek reporting. : We have beamed an expedition to Keltara and have resupplied on Caldonia 3. We are proceeding into an area known by the natives at The Abyss, a sector in which several starships have reportedly disappeared. We go in search of battle and knowledge. End Report. References Characters :Jadzia Dax • • Kaleth • Kira Nerys • Krek • Marel • Maura • Morn • Quark • Settie Lar • Benjamin Sisko Curzon Dax • Fek'lhr • Gowron Locations : • Antedian sector • Caldonia III • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Keltara • Quark's • Sector G17 Starships and vehicles : • ( attack cruiser) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Seltari States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Empire • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance Other references :antimatter • kaplok • latinum • sensor Appendices Related Stories * This story acts as a prelude to the Hearts and Minds mini-series, also by Malibu Comics. Connections | after1 = Descendants | type2 = comic | series2 = DS9 | subtitle2 = Hearts and Minds | format2 = comic | before2 = first part | after2 = For the Glory of the Empire | type3 = | series3 = | subtitle3 = | format3 = | before3 = | after3 = | typea = | author = | formata = | beforea = | aftera = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = | prevMB = | nextMB = For the Glory of the Empire | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = For the Glory of the Empire | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = | voyages3 = | adbefore3 = | adafter3 = }} External link * category:dS9 comics